Kisah Si Upik Abu
by Cho Nawa
Summary: chap 4,,, sasu-naru,,, cinderrela kW! shonen-ai. author stress,,, typos dll, review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Shonen ai, gaje, typos, humor garing, gila, author stress -_-.

Genre: Humor, parody, gila(klo ada), romance yang tidak kelihatan.

Kisah si upik abu

By

Dane Benjamin

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari selasa. ketika musim duren membangkai, di waktu petang, di suatu abad kesembilan belas—Sebelum abad kedelapan belas

Hiduplah dua kakak beradik Namikaze. Bersama ibu tirinya yang jahat—Jangan ingatkan author tentang anaknya yang sok kecakepan namun imut.

Ibu dan kakak tirinya ini sungguhlah kejam pada keduanya. Bayangkan saja, mereka diperlakukan bukan selayaknya anak kandung—ya, iyalah!

Sungguh, kisah ini menyedihkan untuk diceritakan. Namun inilah kisahnya.

.

.

.

"Namikaze!" teriakan membahana itu datang dari dalam rumah. Seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan menengok sebentar ke belakang. berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

suara langkah manusia bersepatu hak tinggi berjalan cepat-cepat ke arahnya. Sang pemuda mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Namikaze Kyuubi!" lengking suara tinggi, sok dan sangatlah teramat sombong sekali itu.

"Ya," ucap Kyuubi pelan.

Sang ibu tiri menaikkan alis—kelewat lupa akan hal aneh, tapi terlalu tak peduli. "Apa yang kuperintahkan kau lakukan sejam yang lalu?"

"Nyuci, Nyah..." ucap Kyuubi, sambil memanggil nyonya pada Ibu tirinya. Ia melirik jam weker ditangannya, belum sampe 59 menit. Dasar sang ibu tiri korupsi semenit.

"Terus, habis kamu cuci semua baju, apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Ya, dijemurlah. Masa saya gunain buat pengganti kertas layangan sih..." jawab si anak tiri kurang ajar.

"Jangan kurang ajar kamu!" rutuknya mendengar omongan kelewat halus si anak tiri. " terus kemana sekarang pakaian-pakaian yang sudah dicuci?"

"Ya, saya jemurlah, Nyah ... masa saya gunain buat nyantet tetangga..." Kyuubi mengulang jawabannya. Lumayan, ngulang naskah basi.

"Kubilang, Jangan kurang ajar, yaa!" sang ibu tiri juga ikut-ikutan latah. "Iya aku tahu kamu jemur," ucap si ibu tiri kehabisan zat kesabaran. "Tapi mana pakaiannya. _Ga_ ada sebijipun dijemuran, Kyuubi?"

Si kyuubi terkekeh sambil termehek-mehek sekaligus terbatuk-batuk. "_Emang ga_ ada dijemuran._ Wong_ saya jemurnya di tiang listrik!"

"Kyuubi!" teriak sang ibu tiri sambil memaki-maki tak jelas—karena sang author maha malas untuk menuturkannya di fanfic ngaco ini.

Siang itu ditutup dengan romantisnya oleh Kyuubi. Ia kembali serius dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

_Nge-bengkel._

_._

.

.

Sore itu, dapur begitu berisik dengan suara menggelegak dari dalam kuali. Dengan si pirang yang begitu sibuk di sana. Dia mengiris segalanya dengan lincah dan beraturan. Bau harum pun menguar dari panci-panci yang mengepulkan asap—Sungguh calon uke yang profesional di dapur.

Dulu sih, biasanya Kyuubi dan Naruto bergantian shift jika memasak. Namun setelah insiden Kyubii memasak obeng dadar, ibu tirinya mendepaknya dari jabatan koki.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Ruang makan begitu hening, kakak tirinya telah absen dari rumah selama enam bulan ini—semenjak ia bercita-cita menjadi salah satu dari sembilan personel girlband di negara tetangga—Korengan.

Hanya ada Ibu tirinya yang menghiasi meja makan. Termasuk Kyuubi yang masih belepotan oli dan saus sambal.

Sang ibu tiri melirik Naruto yang dengan cekatan menyajikan seluruh masakan di atas meja. Sudah siap untuk disantap.

"Nah, silakan makan," serunya riang. Ia mengambil duduk di dekat Kyuubii.

Sang ibu tiri melirik ke arah Kyuubii, yang sedang menatap Naruto yang sama sekali tidak melirik kemanapun. Kenapa kalian bengong? Ayo mari makan," ucap Naruto pada keduanya. Si pirang kemudian melahap makanan di piringnya dengan pelan.

Kelihatan sekali masakannya memang enak. Ibu tirinya sedikit yakin, Mengetahui masakan Naruto bisa dikonsumsi manusia—setelah melihat Naruto masih hidup pada suapan kesepuluh setengah.

"Kelihatannya enak sekali," ucap sang ibu tiri sambil menyendok supnya. "tapi kenapa aku masih tidak yakin?"

Tepat sebelum sup itu masuk kemulutnya, Kyuubi bicara, "Jika aku jadi kau, Nyah. Aku tak akan mau memakannya."

Suapan sang ibu tiri berada di udara, gagal. "kenapa kau bilang begitu? Naruto yang makan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau perut Naruto normal sudah dari kemarin dia mati," ucap Kyuubi. Lagi pula sudah berapa kali kakak tirinya mau meracuni sang adik dengan racun tikus, pembersih lantai, cairan cuka, sampai kotoran sapi. Tapi Si pirang masih hidup di dunia ini sampai sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa yakin, kalau masakan adikmu ini tidak bisa dimakan," ucap sang ibu tiri sambil meminum air putih dari gelasnya, masih enggan mempercayai tu anak tiri yang kurang ajar. Mungkin saja si Kyuubi mau _ngebodohin_ dirinya.

Kyuubi terkekeh. "Semenit yang lalu ada lalat di piring itu, Nyah. Dan dia mati nol koma nol detik kemudian."

Glekkk. Sang ibu tiri menelan ludah. Ia kembali meminum air di gelasnya banyak-banyak.

Si kyuubi tertawa lagi.

"kenapa kamu terus-terusan tertawa? Atau jangan-jangan kamu cuma bohong _doang_!" tuduhnya sangar.

"Bukan. hanya saja, bangkai lalat tadi terakhir terlihat digelas yang nyonya minum."

Dan yang diingat ibu tirinya adalah meja makan yang kelihatan terbalik dan dirinya pingsan dengan tidak harmonis.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang sepi.

Istana Taka.

"_Yang Mulia Kanjeng Raden Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha Yang Dipertuankan Agung_..."

15 menit kemudian, setelah pelafalan yang maha panjang,"_Kakak Anda, Yang Mulia Kanjeng Pangeran ..."_

Dan satu jam kemudian setelah diskip—

"... ingin menemui anda, Pangeran." ucap sang pengawal sambil berlutut di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk!" jawab pangeran bermata hitam itu dingin.

Sang pengawal sedikit gemetar, ia melihat barang sejenak untuk tahu kesibukan apa yang sedang dilakukan calon kaisar masa depan itu.

Main monopoli—Ribuan jarum serasa menusuk baju jirahnya.

"Bilang saja aku sibuk," sang pangeran bertitah lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya malas.

"Ta—"

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri, pengawal." sebuah suara di depan pintu membuat sang pengawal merinding. Tanpa basa-basi lagi pengawal itu merangkak mundur keluar. Pintu tertutup pelan. Meninggalkan dua manusia di dalam keheningan yang mendewa.

"Sasuke," ucap sang kakak.

"Jangan ngomong apapun. Aku malas mendengarnya." sang pangeran memunggungi kakaknya. Berusaha mengusirnya dengan cara tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Acara pesta mencari calon pengantinmu diadakan tiga hari lagi."

Sasuke bangun dari baring-baring palsunya. Wajah dinginnya lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang dengan lancangnya berani melakukan acara seperti itu!" suara sang bungsu meninggi. Ia marah sekali sepertinya. Karena tidak mungkin wajah bahagia ditampakkan dengan seangker itu.

"Itu kehendak sang Kaisar, Sasuke,"

"Cih, siapa dia berani melakukan hal seperti ini kepadaku?" ucapnya sinis. Apakah sang Kaisar pikir dia adalah seorang Seme bangkotan yang tidak laku-laku.

"Dia ayahmu, Sasuke."

"Yang bilang dia bapaknya orang lain siapa!" ucapnya murka," suruh dia membatalkan acara norak kelewat kampungan itu!"

"Jangan kurang ajar," ujar sang kakak. "Budget yang dikeluarkan tidak sedikit, jadi jangan banyak kontroversi hati, Pangeran."

"Kau yang kurang ajar, aku bisa cari calonku sendiri. Tidak perlu pakai acara seperti di indosiar segala. Kau mau memperkeruh statusisasi ekonomi, hah!" ucapnya sengit.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan membuat fanfic ini tambah runyam dan berganti genre keluar jalur."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kaisar," ucap Sasuke tak peduli pada omongan sinting sang Kakak, ia berjalan perlahan ke pintu untuk pergi menemui sang ayah.

"Ayah sudah tidur. Lagipula percuma saja, apapun yang kaulakukan tak akan merubah jalan cerita Cinderrela ini." sang kakak terkekeh, berjalan keluar meninggalkan si uchiha bungsu yang masih menahan emosi. "Suka atau tidak. Kau akan memiliki pasangan sebentar lagi, calon kaisar."

Sambil menggeram marah, Sasuke mengirimkan sesuatu lewat _Bebek-talk-nya_ pada seseorang

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Di kamar sang ibu tiri.

Dengan kepala puyeng yang teramat sangat. Si ibu tiri membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menemukan kedua anak tirinya berada tak jauh darinya.

Celaka tiga belas, seperempat!

"Bunda," ucap Naruto mendekat. Sang ibu tiri menaikkan jidatnya sesenti, "Kupikir bunda tiri tadi sudah meninggal di ruang makan," ucap Naruto dengan khawatir. Kyuubi meng-aminkan dalam hati.

"Aku hampir saja memanggil bidan." Naruto memanjatkan puji syukur karena sang bunda tiri masih hidup. Sedang sang ibu tiri makin sableng mendengar penuturan anak tirinya.

"Untung saja aku tidak mati," Sang ibu tiri berujar pelan sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Cih, kenapa umurnya masih panjang sih," cibir Kyuubii dalam hati.

"Mamah!" sebuah pekikan yang disusul dobrakan pintu.

Seorang gadis berambut pink muncul di ambang pintu kamar yang telah wafat tersebut. Ia kemudian masuk dengan terburu-buru. "Mamah!" teriaknya kencang sambil berlari kesana-kemari.

Kyuubi memutar matanya malas,"Ibu kamu di tempat tidur, kenapa kamu mencari hingga ke pelosok kamar mandi?"

Sakura terdiam di pintu kamar mandi. Bengong sejenak.

Lima menit kemudian.

Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa ia mendekati sang ibu yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. "Mamah, apa yang terjadi? Mamah kenapa?" Sakura histeris melihat mamanya begitu mengenaskan. Begitu kurus dan kelihatan kelaparan—ya iyalah, gak makan semalaman.

"Mama, tidak apa-apa, sayang," ucap sang ibu terharu pada anak gadisnya yang cantik dan begitu perhatian ini. Lagi pula ia enggan memperunyam keadaan dan malas menceritakan kronologi yang meskipun ia paparkan pada FBI, CSI, Satpam, polisi kehutanan, Dukun santet, dan tukang tambal ban tak akan mungkin ada yang mempercayai kejadian tersebut benar-benar ada dan nyata—bukan sebuah fanfiksi dari sekaleng author gila.

"Kau sampai harus datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menengokku, sungguh tak dinyana," si ibu menangis sesegukan. Naruto ikut terharu sedang Kyuubi membaca koran dengan terbalik.

"Ehem, sebenarnya aku pulang bukan untuk menengokmu, Mamah," si anak kandung menggaruk kupingnya yang agak gatal.

Sang ibu berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya," Apa!"

Sakura mulai tertawa hambar, "Aku mendengar sang pangeran tengah mencari calon istri, maka dari itu aku pulang,"

Sang ibu ternganga, Naruto hampir ingin memasukan sesuatu sedang Kyuubi mulai ngorok di pojokan.

"Ja-jadi..." Hilang sudah rasa harunya. "Su-sudahlah," pikirnya membatin. Anak kandung dan anak tirinya ini sama gilanya.

"Baiklah, karena Sakura-neechan sudah pulang bagaimana kalau kumasakan sesuatu yang enak. Untuk bunda tiri yang masih sakit akan kubuatkan bubur." Naruto kemudian bergegas pergi ke dapur.

Mendengar hal itu Kyuubi terbangun dari tapa ngoroknya, sedang Ibu dan Kakak tirinya langsung berkeringat dingin. Mereka melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang memutar matanya malas, minta pendapat sepertinya.

"Pengen bakso?"

"Setujuh!"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisah si upik abu—chap 2**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **: Shonen-ai, typos, Alternatif reality, OOC, stres, author gila—uhuk—gaje, imut? Manis -_-, perabunan karakter, dan penalaran yang salah. (ini warning kayanya buat author semua).

**Rate **: Teen. Tapi boleh ga klo ada lemonnya #disepak

**Genre **: Humor, parody, gila, ga nyambung dan romance yg masih tidak kelihatan.

**Author **: Dane si imut—Plak, uh ok Dane Keizawa :D—digampar—**Dane Benjamin :(**

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang sepi, di daerah Kirigakure. Di mana siang hari seperti bermandikan kegelapan karena rimbunnya pepohonan. Serta bunyi-bunyi menyeramkan dari makhluk astral yang menghuninya

Tempat pertemuan itu begitu mencekam. Terletak di dalam gua di hutan terlarang yang tak mungkin mau diinjak, dipijak, bahkan direbahi manusia waras manapun.

Ada sebelas orang di tempat itu. Tengah duduk mengitari sebuah meja batu—seorang gadis berkulit koran bekas, pemuda ikan asin, manusia kantong semar, cowok bertopeng, lelaki bertindik, abang-abang yang megang letupan, tukang tagih, tukang santet, serta sebutir manusia berambut merah yang menurut author wajahnya sungguh imut.

Sasuke menatap mereka satu-persatu. Menganalisis, membaca, membaui, dan menerjemahkan bentuknya.

"Ah, lama tidak bertemu, tuan muda," sapa Pein, sang pemuda bertindik memulai pembicaraan. Lelaki itu duduk sambil berpangku tangan. Dialah pemimpin kelompok bernama Akatsuki tersebut.

"Hn," respon sang Uchiha.

Pein menatap lamat-lamat pada Sasuke, baru memahami sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasori," panggil Pein pada seseorang berambut merah. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Menunggu jawaban dari si pemuda imut bermata cokelat tersebut.

"Yaa, Pein-sama, ada apa?" ucap Sasori yang berada di seberang meja, tanpa mengalihkan bola mata dari tab-nya.

"Aku punya misi untukmu."

Sasori mulai tertarik. "Baiklah, apa misinya?" Ia berhenti maen Jaelangkung online-nya. Dan mulai melirik sang pangeran dan sang pemimpin bergantian. Pasti ini berhubungan dengan kedatangan sang Uchiha di depan mereka.

"Tolong..."

"Yaa, tolong apa?"

"Tolong..."

Sasori mendengarkan perintah sang pimpinan dengan seksama.

"Tolong pindahkan bonekamu dari kursi itu. Klien kita mau duduk!"

Krik-krik

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, setelah Sasori menyeret sang boneka dengan romantis, penuh perjuangan, darah dan air mata ke tempat yang lebih tepat. Akhirnya Pein kembali bersuara.

"Baiklah. Nah, silahkan duduk, tuan muda," ujar Pein ramah sambil mempersilahkan kliennya duduk.

Padahal sang pangeran sudah duduk dari lima belas menit yang lalu.

Sasori ngambek di pojokan—ngapain pemimpinnya melengserkan sang boneka kalau kliennya saja sudah duduk sedari tadi. Kampret!

.

.

.

"Tujuanku kemari untuk—"

"Aku tahu..." potong pein. Dia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya untuk mencegah Sasuke melanjutkan kata-kata yang termutilasi.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau datang ke sini." Pein memandang serius pada si pemuda bermata onix di seberang meja sana.

Anggota kelompoknya diam-diam takjub, ternyata sang pemimpin mempunyai kemampuan seperti di filem-filem biru—plak.

Sasuke mulai menatap pimpinan akatsuki itu penuh minat, ia menyeringai. Memang kelompok hebat, Sang pangeran belum mengatakan maksudnya, tapi Pein sudah tahu duluan. Ia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun saat mengirimkan pesan lewat bebek-talk kemarin malam.

"Kau datang kemari untuk menemui kami, kan?" Pein yakin dengan omongannya. Karena tidak mungkin sang pangeran ke sini untuk berziarah, maen tali, beli sabun, cuti hamil ataupun membuat dodol oplosan.

Sasuke mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Dan kau ke sini untuk memberi sebuah misi, bukan? Ucap Pein lagi sambil mencoret-coret meja batu tersebut—merumus togel.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Dan misi itu berhubungan dengan menghancurkan sesuatu, iya kan?" Pein terkekeh sadis, matanya terpejam seolah sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan alam untuk mempertajam indra supranaturalnya.

Sasuke mengangguk tiga kali. Makin yakin.

"Nah, apa misinya? Tolong katakan?" tanya Pein santai.

Mereka semua terguling dari kursi masing-masing.

"Ku-kukira..."

"Kampret!"

"Hahaha. Nah, apa misi kami, Yang mulia Uchiha?" ulang Pein. Sasuke kembali duduk ke kursinya setelah bersantai sejenak di lantai tadi.

"Jadi, misi kalian adalah..."

.

.

.

—bersambung

.

.

.

Plak—Sasuke menggetok author|"Apa-apaan kamu tuh? masa menggantung di situ!" ujar Sasuke marah-marah. "Lanjutin gak."|"Iya-iya," ucap author yang kepalanya benjol-benjol.|

.

.

.

Mereka memulai lagi. Suasana sedikit tegang dan berkeringat. Dengan pandangan serius mereka mendengarkan ocehan sang pangeran.

"Misi kalian adalah melakukan sebuah kerusuhan."

"Kerasukan?" ulang Hidan.

"Kerusuhan," ralat Sasuke.

"Kera musuhan sama superman terus kerasukan setan taman lawang kemudian tidur-tiduran di empang?" ulang Sasori budek. Malah makin panjang dari yang diomongin Sang pangeran. Sepertinya ia kurang bisa mendengar omongan Sasuke, Mungkin karena ia berada jauh dari sosok itu. Yang jauhnya hanya sejengkal di samping Sasuke.

"Kerusuhan!" pekik Sasuke. "Terserah sajalah."

"Sabar, Tuan muda, sabar," ucap Konan mencoba mendinginkan suasana dengan menurunkan temperatur AC. Menyalakan DVD dan mengajak mereka nonton sinetron laga di layar tancap bersama-sama.

Pain mencueki Konan. Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Kerusuhan?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengangguk. "Tiga hari dari sekarang."

Kini Kisame yang berbicara,"Di mana lokasinya?"

"Di istana Taka," Sasuke menjawab dengan ringan seolah tanpa beban.

Anggota Akatsuki mengernyitkan dahi mereka—ada juga yang kayang, main ludruk, mencet komedo, dan menggoreng kerupuk saking tidak percaya mendengar penuturan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?Apakah Kau—kau sedang ingin menggulingkan pemerintahan ayahmu, Tuan muda?" Hidan si tukang santet bertanya, tapi pandangannya ke arah langit-langit. Bukan ke arah sasuke. Membuat Sang pangeran sebal dan mulai mencurigai kewarasan mereka satu-persatu.

Ia jadi ingin membatalkan perjanjian ini. Dan menyewa orang lain saja. Tujuh Kuaci, cabe-cabean, terong-terongan, Cemen Raider, tukang las, finalis KDI atau mungkin pelantun buka dikit joss saja. Sasuke mulai mengalami stressisasi dan halusinasi sekarang—padahal ia tidak sedang minum obat cacing ataupun mangga muda.

Pein seolah dapat membaca air yang mengeruh di muka sang pangeran. "Janganlah cemas yang mulia. Kami adalah orang-orang ahli, berpengalaman, dan berakreditas tinggi. Percayakan hal ini pada kami," ucap Pein mempengaruhi kliennya. Membuat Sasuke makin yakin untuk memecat mereka, dan Author makin yakin salah satu dari mereka bisa menyabet piala oscar pada perhelatan piala dunia tahun 2013 nanti.

"Ayahku merencanakan sebuah ajang pencarian pasangan hidup untukku. Dan jujur saja aku sangat tidak sudi dengan hal tersebut," Sasuke menjelaskan. Wajahnya tak menampakan ekspresi apapun saat menguraikan kata-kata puitis cenderung alayis dan bernada galaulistis tersebut. "Acara itu harus gagal!"

"Acara? Kalau boleh kutebak apakah acara ini seperti reality yang ada di radio-radio dan buku-buku novel bersampul cewek-cewek ubanan yang sering kulihat dan tak sengaja kubaca berkali-kali di kamar Tobi itu?" Tebak Kakuzu sambil mencontek coretan togel milik pimpinan mereka. "Mulai dari menghipnotis, kemudian tanya jawab, menyanyi, joged sambil manjat sutet, makan beling trus naik ranjang, begitu?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengaminkan. Membenarkan, menyetujui, mengikhlaskan perkataan paling tidak masuk akal di atas.

"Jadi, karena kau tidak suka dengan rencana Kaisar, akhirnya kau kemudian menyewa kami yang super keren dan maha profesional ini untuk menghancurkan acara tersebut?" Pein akhirnya mulai paham. Yah, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan permasalahan Sasuke. Yang mulai dia pahami adalah apakah ia bisa menjadi kontestan idol di next pyscho selanjutnya? Walaupun umurnya sudah mendekati uzur—digampar.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, uang mukanya 1 juta yen boleh bayar cash, kredit atau pun lewat perantara dedemit. Bisa pakai mata uang mana saja asal nilainya tetap. Tapi kami tidak menerima pembayaran menggunakan daun."

Sejak kapan daun dinilai sebagai mata uang?

Sasuke menatap mereka dengan pandangan nyaris memuji.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan satu juta ke masing-masing rekening kalian, ditambah bonus lima ratus ribu per-orang dikalikan lima persen, ditambah bunga sepuluh persen, dan uang makan," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap anggota Akatsuki satu persatu, "Apakah masih belum cukup?"

Mereka semua menggeleng, sambil mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Mereka sungguh tak percaya, ternyata benar bisik-bisik tetangga, kicauan burung unta, celoteh camar tolol, siulan suster gembrot dan gosip-gosip kriminal setempat selama ini.

Klan Uchiha keturunan konglongmerat.

Hasil pesugihan kelelawar ngepet.

"Kalau begitu, cukup berikan nomor rekening kalian lewat email-ku," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Tentu—" omongan Pein terpotong oleh bisikan halus Konan.

"Ehem, Pein. sesungguhnya aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa alamat e-mail kita telah diblokir—karena kebanyakan menulis surat ancaman, surat cinta, surat wasiat, lamaran pekerjaan, fanfic kepo, juga spam ngaco. Dan permintaan pembukaan rekening juga sudah ditolak oleh pihak bank," Konan berbisik kepada Pein mengunakan toa.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kami ingin pakai cash saja, yang mulia," Pein meralat perkataannya dengan penuh dedikasi dan kecerdasan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah, dengan Naruto yang bersiap akan pergi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," si pirang berujar sambil melambai di ambang pintu. Ia nyengir tujuh jari. Gamabunta di belakangnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto," sang kakak memberi sebuah jeda sejengkal. Membuat kaki sebelah si pirang terhenti di udara, sedang kaki sebelahnya masih vakum di tanah. "Fanfic ini ceritanya tentang jaman baehula..."

"Terus?"

"Kenapa kamu pakai seragam SMA begitu!" teriak sang kakak. Membuat kaca jendela agak retak.

"Dan di naskah amburadul ini, Kamu itu perginya ke pasar! Dan lagi, sejak kapan kita melihara kodok!"

Krik-krik.

"Ini katak, Kak."

Krik-krik.

"Baiklah. Kak Kyuubi, aku pergi dulu..." ucap Naruto sambil merangkul bakul dengan mesra—Plak—Keranjang sayur maksudnya. Sepertinya ia ingin pergi ke pasar. Karena jika ia ingin ke sawah pastilah ia akan mengenakan cardigan dan sepatu tenis.

"Selamat jalan!"

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu!" teriak si Namikaze sulung, mulai darah tinggi.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan hal ini, yang mulia," Pein sang pemimpin Akatsuki meyakinkan sang Uchiha di seberang meja sana, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia harus melakukan hal itu, karena kelompok Akatsuki sangatlah profesional, cepat, tegas, terpercaya dan sadis dalam bertindak. Mereka juga harus meyakinkan konsumennya berkali-kali agar tidak menyesali perjanjian keduanya suatu saat kelak.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak akan menyesali hal ini?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kau pikirkan dua kali?"

"Hn."

Sasori di sebelah kiri sang Uchiha mencoba menerjemahkan bahasa HN dengan mencarinya di kamus bahasa Prancis, Belanda, Tiongkok dan Sunda.

"Kau tahu kami punya sebuah kata kunci jika pada saat-saat terakhir kau mau membatalkan perjanjian ini—tapi dengan catatan uang perjanjian tak bisa dikembalikan," ucap Pein sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas bekas cabikan yang ia ambil secara sembunyi dari kliping Yaoi milik Konan.

"Aku tak perlu itu," ucap Sasuke. Namun pemimpin Akatsuki itu memaksa dengan memasukan carikan kertas itu ke dalam dompet milik sang pangeran.

"Lagi pula aku tak akan pernah membatalkan rencana paling cemerlang ini!" tandas calon Kaisar tersebut sambil menyeringai jahat.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Dan hari yang di tunggu-tunggu semua orang pun tiba. Pesta pencarian pasangan untuk pangeran.

Seluruh orang di pelosok benua, di ujung kota, di desa-desa terpencil bahkan di kecamatan gunung kidul pun membuah bibirkan hal tersebut.

Dari yang bau kencur, bau jahe, bau tanah, para gadis belia, janda kegatelan, nenek awet muda hingga para uke kemaren sore mempersiapkan diri supaya dapat menjadi sang terpilih yang akan mendampingi sang calon kaisar. Menjadi pasangannya, setia, sayang-sayangan, manja-manjaan, kemudian beranak-pinak dan hidup bahagia seperti di film-filem horror buatan Malaysia.

Tentu saja, tak terkecuali Sakura, sang kakak tiri dari Namikaze pun tak ketinggalan. Ia tak luput untuk berdadan luar binasa hari ini. Mulai dari luluran dengan daun jambu, maskeran biji salak, waxing, ke salon, face off, bedah mayat, visum, nyekar, hingga mencari wejangan ke PLN pun ia lakoni.

"Padahal acaranya kan nanti malam," ucap si pirang sambil memilih-milih gaun yang cocok untuk sang kakak tiri.

"Kau pikir mendandani diri supaya jadi sangat amat sekali luar biasa tak terhingga cantiknya itu hanya dalam sekejap," ucap sang ibu tiri menimpali. Ia merapikan rambut anak gadisnya yang tergerai panjang. sambil menatap puas bayangan sang anak di cermin.

"Bukannya, Sakura-neechan udah cantik amat sekali pakai banget."

Sakura yang mendengarnya jadi amat sangat tersanjung, pipinya memerah.

"Pasti kepilih deh," ucap Naruto begitu polos—Nar, Nar. Jalan Fanfic author mah ga kayak gitu.

"Tentu saja, pasti anakku-lah yang terpilih," ucap si ibu tiri dengan angkuh.

'Prettt!' cibir si Kyubii dalam hati. 'Dandan menor gitu, siapa yang mau? Aku mah ogah.'

Kyubii menatap adiknya yang berada sampingnya. "Kenapa kamu gak ikut?" bisik kyubii ke Naruto yang masih mengaduk-aduk lemari pakaian Sakura.

"Buat apa?"

"Coba-coba."

Buat Adek kok coba-coba. Lagian, Kok Kyuubi mau adeknya jadi Uke sang Uchiha dengan suka rela?

"Jadi Seme dong!" tukas kyubii balik meneror author. Tidak lupa dengan gergaji dan sebuah penggaris di tangannya.

Si author geleng-geleng, tidak meridhoi hal itu. Sedang Naruto, dia meresapi omongan sang kakak.

"Malas ah, suaraku kan ga bagus," Ucap Naruto sedikit dilema. Ia meratapi suaranya yang hanya mirip Judika tersebut.

"Emang audisi idol!" hardik Kyuubi jengkel.

"Lagian aku kan cuma jago masak," Naruto berujar, masih dengan mode bongkar-bongkarnya.

"Lupain aja omongan tadi!" Kyuubi mulai dongkol. Ia ikut memperkosa lemari tersebut.

"Ini bagus deh," seru Naruto riang.

Naruto agak terkesan dengan sebuah gaun yang tersimpan cukup dalam di lemari sang kakak tiri. Sebuah gaun bermotif putih polos tanpa noda. Ia pernah melihat orang memakainya di televisi. Dan gaun ini tidak seperti gaun-gaun lain yang terbengkalai di dalam lemari super gajah itu. Gaun ini berbeda, mempunyai makna suci dan kepasrahan.

Dan yang paling Naruto sukai adalah aksesorisnya yang sederhana. Aksesoris itu harus ditempel di hidung dan telinga.

Memang sih mengenakannya cukup rumit dengan temali yang terpisah. Apalagi kalo berjalan, orang yang memakainya mesti loncat-loncat dulu. Tapi itu lah sisi keren dari gaun tersebut.

Naruto menatap sang gaun dengan mendamba. Sedang Kyubii menatap adiknya dengan pandangan minta dibakar.

"Yang mana?" Ibu dan Kakak tirinya mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin. Mulai memperhatikan kelakuan dua bersaudara Namikaze tersebut. "Itu—"

Mata mereka mulai melotot, kejang-kejang, mulut menganga dan kemudian...

"Kyaaaa!"

Yang panjangnya panjang sekali. Dan dihadiahkan hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to: in my bla-bla mind, fatayahn, shanzec, iki, yuriski. suryani**

**Author Note**: Yah, ceritanya tambah ga jelas aja :( makasih review-nya para reader buat fanfik Dane Keizawa-plak- benjamin yang jelek dan ringsek ini.

Buat author sarap ne semangat yaaa dengan me-review lagi cerita ini :D.

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kisah si upik abu Chapter 3.

.

.

.

Selama ini sang ibu tiri yakin kalau tokoh antagonis dalam kisah yang sarat akan kejiwaan ini adalah dirinya dan anak tirinya. Tapi ia baru sadar kalau kata itu lebih serasi jika dipadu padankan untuk dua orang Namikaze bersaudara yang kelewat gila.

.

.

.

Setelah didepak sang ibu tiri dari dalam kamar sang kakak tiri—karena dari pada membantu mereka lebih cenderung merusak keadaan— Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya bisa membatu di ruang tamu.

Naruto kini tengah dalam keadaan nelangsa. Ia tidak bisa pergi ke dapur, tempat favorit kedua setelah pohon beringin di belakang rumahnya. Karena tempat itu sudah blokir—dipasangi garis polisi, zebra cross, ditaburi air suci dan diolesi odol— membuat Naruto kini tidak bisa lagi memasukinya untuk memasak makan malam, makan subuh dan makan sore.

Sedang Kyuubi, ia misuh-misuh karena kekasih sejatinya—obeng-obeng, kunci inggris, serta seluruh keluarga dari sejenis besi itu telah diusir si ibu tiri ke gudang ganja-plak- tebu milik tetangga dari tetangga yang kemudian bermusuhan dan mempunyai buyut dengan tetangga sebelah itu sendiri—kini ia tidak bisa lagi mempereteli kulkas, kereta malam peninggalan ayahnya ataupun memperbaiki gaun-gaun yang sudah rusak manik-maniknya. Kyuubi jadi delima.

.

.

.

Di sore-sore buta itu, munculah dari balik hutan sepuluh orang misterius dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Jubah-jubahnya yang kelam melambai akibat angin twilight, ditambah instrumen kematian yang seolah terdengar di sekitar tempat tersebut, semakin membuat kesan mengerikan pada fanfic ini.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap salah satu dari sepuluh shinobi misterius itu dengan nada yang juga sangat misterius.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja misi kita." suara dari sebelahnya setengah mendesis.

Kesepuluh orang itu hampir melompat bersamaan menggunakan jutsu mereka masing-masing. Kalau saja salah seorang dari mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap satu-satunya gadis di kelompok sangat misterius tersebut. "Tidakkah kalian menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah istana Taka di Konoha!"

Sambil menyipitkan mata, mereka menatap daerah di kejauhan sana. Yang bertuliskan cemetry. Atau bahasa kerennya TPU.

"Err, entahlah aku tak bisa membedakan Konoha dan Shibuya, un, " sahut yang satu dengan tidak yakin.

"Hmmm... Aku yakin ini bukan Bandung," pemuda misterius berambut merah berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Dan pasti ini bukanlah Jakarta." pemuda misterius penuh tindikan menambahi. Kesan misterius dan penuh teka-teki makin bertambah ketika melihat wajahnya.

Gadis itu menabok pemuda—tindikan— itu dengan koran bekas miliknya. "Bukannya kau leader di kelompok ini dan yang merancanakan ini semua! Tapi kau bahkan tidak mengingat apapun rencana kita tadi malam. Apa gunanya kau memandu kami semua, Pein?"

Gadis itu ingin menaboknya lagi namun sang pemimpin Akatsuki yang belum kita ketahui namanya di chapter ini dapat mengelak walau sedikit terkena—_apaan tuh_.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlena," ucap Pein yang belum kita ketahui namanya ini. Ia tersenyum simpul, yang membuat gadis misterius berambut pendek ini menjadi sangat dongkol.

"Terlena dari Hongkong!" sembur gadis itu marah.

"Hongkong tak ada dalam peta di cerita Naruto, Konan!" teriak sembilan orang misterius yang bahkan nama kelompoknya itu masih belum kita ketahui.

.

.

"kami akan pulang jam dua malam, tepat ketika lonceng kerajaan berdentang tiga belas kali, dan ayam jantan mulai berkokok." sang ibu tiri memberi sebuah pesan singkat. Pemberitahuan lisan kepada dua anak tirinya yang kelewat kepo, rempong, sekaligus urakan tersebut.

"Jangan ngapa-ngapain. Kumohon sekali ini saja jadi orang baik-baik. Bisa, kan?" si ibu tiri berujar halus sekali.

"Kenapa Nyonyah ikut-ikutan juga ke acara itu?" Kyuubi mencueki omongan ibu tirinya. Balik bertanya dengan mata mendelik curiga. Jangan katakan kalau sang ibu tiri juga ingin ikut bersaing dalam sayembara bodoh ini!

Si ibu tiri mendengus. "Dodol! Tentu saja aku harus ikut pergi. Aku mesti menyaksikan kemenangan putriku tercinta, melihatnya memakai mahkota dan menggondol piala citra."

"Emang ini acara Putri Indonesia!" maki Kyuubi. Ia sewot, marah sekaligus sebal—Sewot karena ibu tirinya begitu bodoh. Marah karena dirinya sebenarnya kelaparan tapi tidak tahu mesti makan apa. Dan sebal karena Naruto masih menghafal-hafal naskah di pojokan sana.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membuang detik-detik yang berharga dengan meladeni kalian," ucap si ibu tiri sambil naik ke dalam kereta setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Sakura naik lebih dulu ke atas kereta kuda yang di sewanya dari keraton Jogja di Manado sana. Kemudian merekapun berangkat dengan perlahan, cenderung lamban, dan terkesan sangat ngesot.

"Yah, rumah jadi sepi deh." Naruto bersender pada pintu yang telah digembok ibu tirinya dari luar rumah. Ia takut dua Namikaze stres itu akan menguntit mereka hingga ke istana pangeran.

"Apa yang mesti kita lakukan?" tanyanya pada Kyuubi.

"Entahlah, Naru. Hari ini lagi ga ada siaran bola. Dan aku lagi malas merampok toko bunga," ucap Kyuubi yang ingin pergi tidur. Si pirang mengikuti dari belakang.

Namun, belum lima langkah—seperti penggalan lagu Uut Permatasari—mereka berjalan, sebuah bunyi brak-brak dan asap mulai mengepul dari tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Apa itu?" desis Kyuubi.

"Kebakaran!" Naruto berteriak kencang-kencang. Ia ingin berlari ke arah loteng.

"Tenang, Naruto, itu bukan kebakaran." Kyuubi menarik kerah baju Naruto, mencegah si pirang yang ingin pergi ke arah loteng, untuk mengambil baygon dan bensin serta pemantik api.

"Terus itu apa?"

Dan pertanyaan Naruto terjawab dengan kemunculan seseorang berwujud wanita berambut panjang dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut.

"Sandal bolong," desis Kyuubi dengan terperangah.

"Sundel bolong!" ralat si perempuan berambut merah tersebut, "dan aku bukan makhluk ghoib dari jenis itu. Namaku adalah..."

"Uzumaki Karin," Naruto berkata dengan hati-hati.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh rasa tidak percaya, setengah kepalsuan dan sekeping penghianatan. Bagaimana seorang Naruto bisa mengetahui nama seorang gadis? Gadis tak jelas rimbanya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuubi dan Gadis bernama Karin itu bersamaan. Mereka penasaran pada Naruto, dan menerka-nerka apakah mungkin si pirang mempunyai kekuatan cenayang sejenis rubah bulukan mistis di udelnya?

"Yah, aku pernah melihat gadis itu bermain dalam sebuah film gay—"

"Hei!" Si gadis berambut merah tidak terima dikatai begitu. Karena hal itu tidak benar.

"Dan ia berakting sebagai seorang fujoshi."

Karin mingkem. Bagian itu ada benarnya.

"Jadi, ngapain kamu kesini?" Kyuubi berkata dengan ketus cenderung pedas ditambah sarkatis yang dipenuhi optimis.

"Kali ini aku bermain menjadi Peri," ucapnya sambil memperbaiki letak kaca matanya.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya si pirang tidak paham.

"Untuk menolongmu, Naruto." gadis berambut merah itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memegang jemari sang pemuda. Kyuubi mulai menyetel lagu poco-poco.

"Untuk apa?" ulang si pirang lagi. Ia sebenarnya lupa dialog setelah 'untuk apa'.

"Supaya kau dapat bertemu dengan jodohmu." binar mata Karin mengingatkan Naruto dengan sebiji artis papan atas hollywood, yang akhirnya meninggal karena kebanyakan makan kacang rebus, tapi ia lupa nama depan, tengah dan belakangnya.

"Untuk a—"

"Berhenti mengatakan untuk apa, Naruto!" Karin berujar dengan beringas, Naruto mingkem dan Kyuubi mulai membaca komik Yaoi dengan mata tertutup rapat. "Aku ke sini datang untuk membantumu. Karena kau adalah anak dalam ramalan para peri."

"Cih, kau pikir ini cerita Cinderella?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buat merica bubuk banyak-banyak. Ia melemparkan komik yaoi di genggaman kakinya kepada karin. Yang dibalas Karin dengan membacanya di pojok ruangan.

"Kau pikir ini film jelangkung?" Karin balik bertanya, skeptis. "Ya iyalah ini cerita cinderella. Dan aku adalah ibu peri dalam cerita berseri ratusan episode ini." dan Karin sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya tersebut. Membuat Kyuubi mulai puyeng-puyeng dan muntah-muntah.

"Jadi ak-aku..."

"Iya Naruto. Takdirmu adalah bertemu dengan seorang pangeran."

"Tapi a-aku, kan... se-seorang—"

"Aku tahu," potong Karin lagi. "Kau seorang lelaki, tapi takdirmu telah mengatakan demikian. Meski pedih kau harus bisa menerimanya." Karin mencoba membuat Naruto paham, tabah dan menyemangatinya.

"Bukan itu, aku ini seorang Uke atau Seme?" bantah si pirang. Ia cuma ingin bertanya apakah dirinya seorang Seme, Uke, ataukah ketiga-tiganya.

"Tentu Saja Seme-lah!" teriak Kyuubi histeris dan mulai marah-marah kepada Karin dan juga author yang berada di seberang ruangan, tengah mengetik dengan jari kaki.

"Ehem, mungkin itu bisa kita debatkan tahun depan, Naru," Karin terkekeh hambar. "Tugasku hanyalah membawamu ke acara pesta dan..."

"Bertemu sang pangeran," sambung Kyuubi dan Naruto bosan.

"Hehe, benar sekali. Baiklah pertama-tama," Karin mulai menginvestigasi pakaian Naruto. Sendal jepit kaos oblong, jeans selutut, topi jerami dan tiga codet di masing-masing pipi.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau mengenakan kostum Luffi di one Piece sih?" pekik Karin Frustasi.

"Kau pikir aku harus menggunakan apa? Aku jenuh menggunakan jaket oranye, ikat kepala, bersimbol obat nyamuk, mengejar seseorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam untuk kembali ke kandangnya, serta mengucapkan dattebayo seumur hidupku!" Naruto berteriak, ia mulai komplain dengan sisi lain hidupnya. Ia capek. Ia gerah, ia ingin menanggalkan seluruh bajunya. Ehem—maksudnya menanggalkan pelik masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Lu-lupakan saja kalau begitu," Karin berujar. Ia malas berdebat dengan anak titisan landak—plak—anak rubah maksudnya.

"Sekarang kita lihat wajahmu," Karin mulai menggunakan kaca pembesarnya. Mengintimidasi kulit wajah Naruto yang baby face.

"Nah, baiklah. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kau kenakan Naruto," ucap Karin dengan gembira. Ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya. Ke arah si pirang. Dan puff, dalam sekejap Naruto di kelilingi kabut berwarna pelangi cacat.

Akan jadi apakah si pirang?

Bersambung.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning**: Gaje, kepo, typos, humor garing, parody gagal, Shonen-ai, berisi kata-kata kasar, semi vulgar, ngasal, AU, OOC, nyeleneh. Dan berbagai macam keanehan lain dari fanfic ini, bagi yang cari fanfic normal ga usah baca deh fanfic author ini.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**Genre: Humor, Parody.**

**.**

**.**

**KISAH SI UPIK ABU**

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

Pagi itu ada yang tidak beres pada diri si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha—Pangeran tampan berhati dingin yang kelak akan menjadi Kaisar dan menyandang gelar seme anti kepo itu tak henti-hentinya menyeringai. Entah di sudut meja makan, saat nyanyi sinden, nonton topeng monyet, maen gamelan ataupun saat mandi kembang kamboja tadi malam.

Itu membuat Kakaknya Itachi Uchiha bin Fugaku Uchiha takjub tak percaya, curiga dan menduga-duga ada 'sesuatu'—Syahroni di ujung seberang pulau jawa sana nyaris tersedak.

"Kau senang sekali hari ini, Otouto," sang kakak berkata, wajahnya yang cenderung keriput dan ber-strech mark—plak— itu mengkerut bertanya. "Apakah kau bahagia karena hari ini adalah acara pencarian jodoh untukmu, hmmm?"

Sasuke menatapnya judes sekaligus jutek. "Bukan urusanmu, Itachi," balas Sasuke dengan tidak sopan pada Kakak kandungnya tersebut.

Lagi pula, Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia sangat senang karena hari ini, acara bodoh yang diselenggarakan Ayah dan Kakaknya akan hancur di tangan Akatsuki.

"Sopanlah sedikit padaku, Ototou," ucapnya sambil mendesah pelan. Mencoba sabar sambil mengusap keriputnya karena sikap kualat sang adik murtad.

"Cih," Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Itachi, sambil sesekali menyeringai.

Itachi menjadi prihatin, mungkinkah syaraf terkikik sang adik putus karena terlalu lama berguru di padepokan orochimaru 25 tahun silam atau mungkinkah sang pangeran kini tengah terjangkit penyakit EBOLA—epilepsi karbonasi yang tereboisasi urbanisasi milik Vicky Prasotyo.

Itachi harus mengetahui musabab sang adik kesurupan begitu, meskipun ia harus pergi menjelajahi gunung Kidul, ke tempat dukun beranak—Maria Yaoizawa.

Padahal sang kakak tidak tahu kalau sang adik terus-terusan menyeringai dikarenakan rencana jahatnya kini sedang berjalan perlahan.

.

.

.

**Ditempat** **lain.**

.

.

Kyuubi Namikaze kini harus tercengang karena melihat penampilan adiknya saat ini.

"Ka—kau pakaikan apa adikku?" tanya Kyuubi setengah tidak percaya.

"Luar biasa, kan," ucap Karin si ibu peri sambil membusungkan dada dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya—bangga ceritanya.

"Luar biasa, Gundulmu!" pekik Kyuubi jengkel.

Apanya yang berubah si pirang hanya diberikan jubah kusam, pun bajunya masih kaos oblong compang-camping pemberian si Nyonyah tiri.

"Hei, aku masih punya rambut, Rubah merah!" sahut Karin dengan emosi. Tak terima dikatai gundul begitu. Padahal ia yakin wignya terpasang dengan kuat.

"Cih, kau pikir rambutmu tidak merah, nenek lampir!" balas Kyuubi mencibir sang ibu peri yang terlalu-sangat-kelewat rempong tersebut.

"Aku ini ibu peri!" teriak Karin tidak meridho-romakan ucapan Kyuubi.

"EGP!" Balas Kyuubi, sengak.

"Diaaammmm!" pekik Naruto mengenengahi adu bacot dua makhluk lain dunia tersebut.

Kyuubi dan Karin menatap ke arah Naruto yang tengah berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. Mereka terkesiap dan jadi merasa bersalah karena adu bacot di depan si pirang yang polos dan pecinta kedamaian.

"Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar sih, "Karin dan Kyuubi merasa agak terenyuh mendengar ucapan lirih yang keluar dari bibir si pirang.

Ternyata si pirang yang kelihatannya polos itu bisa menjadi pendamai yang baik juga. Mungkinkah dia memang anak dalam ramalan Tetua Sannin selama ini—ok, ngaco ini bukan canon. Jadi abaikan!

Mereka berdua jadi malu sendiri.

"Na—Naru, kami—" Karin dan Kyuubi jadi terbatu-bata.

"Kalian bertengkarnya pelan-pelan aja," ucapnya dengan lirih sambil berpaling ke belakang menatap layar LCD sebesar kotak korek api. "soalnya aku sedang nonton Mahabrata, nih."

"NARUTO!" pekik Kyuubi dan Karin jengkel akar kuadrat.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa pergi, Naruto," ucap Karin sang ibu peri, frustasi. Ia mulai stress dengan tokoh upik abu yang seharusnya protagonis malah cenderung menyimpang ke arah antagonis permanen karena diperankan seorang Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kyuubi menginterupsi.

"Terus adikku naik apa?" tanya Kyuubi setengah dongkol, "Tidak mungkinkan kalau kau menyuruh adik kesayanganku yang polos ini untuk kayang sampai ke istana Taka?"

Dalam hati, Kyuubi memaki dialognya tersebut, adik polos apanya, dia itu mah malaikat berhati KW!

"Tenang saja, Kyuubi-san. Sudah kupersiapkan alat penunjang Naruto untuk pergi ke istana Taka." Karin berujar dengan intonasi misterius.

Duo Namikaze itu mulai penasaran, seperti apa kendaraan yang akan mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Mungkinkah ia akan di antar dengan Mercedes? Ataukah sang adik akan menggunakan Limousine? Atau mungkin si pirang akan diantar dengan Kereta kencana yang dikendarai pegasus.

Namun, Alih-alih kendaraan keren macam itu, yang mereka lihat malah lebih tragis...

"Ge—gerobak!" Kyuubi melotot. "kau tidak akan menyuruh adikku menunggangi itu, kan!"

Karin tersenyum miris. "Hehe—sebenarnya iya sih," ucap Karin sambil menggaruk-garuk punggungnya dengan tokat sihir bututnya. "Dan tebak. Berita bagusnya adalah... kau yang harus menarik gerobak tersebut."

"APA!"

"Nah, punten, aku pergi dulu. Jaa-neee!" Ibu peri itu kemudian pergi dengan terburu-buru—bahkan hampir terpeleset kulit pisang karena ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat syuting tersebut sebelum diamuk sang rubah dengan murkanya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berkata, "Wow!"

Saking terpesonanya.

.

.

.

Senja sore itu berwarna kejinggaan. Dengan warna langit yang cerah perlahan-lahan memudar. Terasa benar acara kerajaan tersebut mulai dipenuhi oleh para undangan dari seluruh pelosok.

Dari lantai atas kamarnya Sasuke bisa melihat kalau acara jodoh-jodohan yang di selenggarakan ayahnya ternyata sangat banyak peminatnya.

"Sebentar lagi..." bisiknya penuh dengan nada jahat. Ia menatapi keramaian di bawah sana dengan senyum penuh arti.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan panjang, disertai singgah-menyinggah puluhan kali di beberapa warteg, panti jompo, kantor polisi, gedung parlemen, dan bar terdekat, akhirnya duo Namikaze kita yang tercinta sampai ke istana Taka.

"Kita sudah sampai," Kyuubi berujar dengan kelelahan—karena yang sedari tadi mendorong gerobak dengan segenap jiwa kesemeannya cuma dia, sedang Naruto mah, hanya jadi figuran yang ongkang-ongkang kaki di atas gerobak sampah tersebut.

"Yoshh! Baiklah sesuai rencana, aku akan menerobos ke dalam dan menculik baginda ratu kerajaan Uchiha!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba saja tidak nyambung dari skenario fanfic keren dan minus typo ini—plak.

Kyuubi dan author (di ujung jalan yang maha gelap sana) hanya bisa memutar bola mata malas sambil merutuk, si pirang ini polos, pikun atau benar-benar dobe berkarat.

"Naruto, kau ke sini untuk bertemu dengan pangeran, bukan mau menculik ibunya." ucap Kyuubi menjelaskan dengan logis jalan cerita plagiat Cinderrela campuran bawang bombay yang dibumbui drama korea tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya sang kakak cukup tertarik dengan ide 'penyanderaan berencana' si bungsu Namikaze tersebut. Benar-benar dua bersaudara psikopat stress!

Seperti tersadar, Naruto akhirnya berucap, "Oh, Kyuu-nii benar,,, baiklah aku akan menyusup, dan kemudian merampas semua celana dalam musim panas sang pangeran!" Naruto bersemangat seperti orang kesetanan.

"Terserah kau saja deh!" teriak Kyuubi marah-marah, dongkol, kecewa, sakit hati, dan hampir-nyaris ingin bunuh diri dengan gunting kuku karena menghadapi sang adik yang kelewat batas.

.

.

Naruto—dengan jubah bekas pinjaman Karin sang ibu peri serta topeng rubah bulukan mulai mengendap-endap di senja buta tersebut. Ia merayap, memanjat, bergelantungan, melata bahkan ber-jutsu menjadi orang-orangan sawah ketika ada pengawal yang berlalu lalang di koridor istana.

Naik tangga.

Kemudian turun.

Naik lagi.

Turun lagi.

Naik, naik.

Kemudian turun lagi.

Dan kemudian sampailah ia pada kesimpulan.

Kalau sebenarnya sedari tadi ia hanya naik turun diundakan tangga yang itu-itu juga.

Aduh, dasar do-be!

.

.

Sebenarnya sejak awal, Naruto sungguh tidak sudi mengikuti takdir yang digariskan sang pencipta fanfic ini. Ia tidak ingin berpasangan dengan pangeran yang bahkan ia tidak tahu juntrungan wajahnya. Menurutnya itu picisan sekali.

Sambil garuk-garuk kepala memikirkan seperti apa wajah jodohnya kelak Naruto tidak sadar kalau ia malah memasuki kamar tidur sang calon kaisar.

"Siapa di sana?" sebuah suara maha dingin berujar.

Deg!

Naruto tertegun, tercekat, membatu bagai bekicot bakar. "Gawat."

"Siapa orang yang telah lancang masuk sembarangan ke kamarku." suara bariton yang disertai sesosok rupa yang menjulang tinggi perlahan terlihat.

Lampu temaram seribu watt di kamar itu cukup mampu membantu penglihatan Naruto yang sangat rabun untuk mengenali siapa sosok berambut cepak-ceker-ayam tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sang pangeran beriris onix, berambut jabrik dengan tubuh menjuntai seperti tiang listrik.

"A—aku..." Naruto tersendat-sendat. Ia tidak tahu mesti berkata apa. Haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan kelewat rumit yang sebenarnya hanya tiga kata itu? Atau kah ia harus balik bertanya kenapa bumi itu bulat?

"A—ku."

Sang pangeran masih menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Naruto.

"A—ku... A—aku... " ucap Naruto sambil melirik sebal pada naskah dialognya yang dari satu alenia, delapan paragraf ditulis gagap melulu.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Sasu-Naru di chap 5 depan. Saksikan tayangannya di—plak!

Baiklah, author minta review aja deh. Soalnya author imut ini meras otak dua hari dua malem, begadang—buat maen game coy! :D :) ;)

Makasih buat yang review:

**Vianca Hime: nah hime, udah kejawab kan seperti apa kostum naruto,,,, hahaha. Thanks udah review #peluk erat.**

**Shanzec: eh, masa sih Naru mirip mereka, haha mungkin begini. Body-nya Naru kaya barbie, trus cantiknya mirip Elsa, n otaknya mirip minion, makasih reviewnya, sayang. #ditabok.**

**Uzumakinamikazehaki: ini udah lanjut cintakuh... Thank review-nya #taboked**

**Ahn Ryuuki: iya, duo uzumaki tu emang sarap, manis. Well, tu udah kejawab seperti apa kostum Naruto. Thank review-nya, sayang. Hehehe...**

**makasih yaa teman-teman, karena udah review fik author gaje ini #kecup, peluk, cium sayang. **

Pleaseee Review my fanfic :3


End file.
